Herrscher
A Ruler - also called a Herrscher or a Lawmaker - are humans that are corrupted and possessed by the will of the Houkai to destroy the current generation of the human civilization. They are extremely powerful that valkyries can barely fight with one. However, they are not immortal and can be killed if their physical form is destroyed or their core is extracted from their body. Background Concept When Houkai energy in an area reaches 1000 HW (Honkai Watts) or higher, there is a small chance that someone may absorb sufficient Houkai energy to become a Ruler. A Ruler accompanies each generations of humans. Each Ruler has different abilities and has a high degree of the human race between the Houkai beasts. A ruler has abilities that far exceeds human beings, even S-Rank Valkyries can barely contend with one. Rulers are humans that have been corrupted to be highly contagious. Unlike zombies, Rulers have partial human consciousness and has powerful Houkai disruption abilities. Ruler Birth Process * Phase 1''': The will of Houkai will communicate with the eligible person, give birth to another personality called the "Ruler consciousness" and will continue to inspire the negative emotions of the eligible person in their heart. * '''Phase 2''': The eligible person is sometimes active or faints, or may be angry for a while, agrees with the "Ruler consciousness" requirement, and then begin to gather Houkai energy. A Houkai reaction occurs after, the core of the Ruler is born in the person and their consciousness is broken. Houkai power will attract the zombies and Houkai beasts in order to protect the eligible person before the "Ruler consciousness" is fully dominant. * '''Phase 3''': "The Ruler consciousness" suppresses the main consciousness (but some Ruler or pseudo-Rulers still retain their consciousness) and begins to absorb the Houkai energy in the aftermath of the Houkai, and start to use exclusive abilities. This has basically ended, and the Ruler is almost completely born. * '''Phase 4''': The Ruler is completely born, then it will control Houkai beasts and zombies, and begin its plot to destroy humanity. '''Note: Phase 3 and Phase 4 can be reversed, provided that the eligible person who has very high concentration can surpass their "Ruler consciousness" and such examples are Kiana Kaslana, Raiden Mei, Seele Vollerei and Yae Sakura. The 11 God Keys God Key weapons are made from the core of the Ruler, designed and produced by the Professor MEI of the Fire Moth, and was aimed to fight a ruler with the power of another ruler. At that time, Professor MEI had made eleven god keys through the cores of fallen lawmakers. 1st God Key - Void Wanzang Void Wanzang is in a shape of a key, it is also a relic of Apocalypse's first generation ancestor. The key was originally stored in the library of Apocalypse family before landing on Otto's scheming hands. User(s): Otto Apocalypse Using requirement: Having very high knowledge Known abilities: *Library: This god key store all knowledge from previous civilization. This ability requires high talent and wisdom to use it. It only exists in Otto's brain. *Self-consciousness: Which is in charge of the library in the Void, and the only righteous person wants to enter the library and needs its permission. Otto got the key to enter the library after accepting the Void Universe. *Lesser Mimicry: This god key can mimic other god keys weapons, but the power is far weaker than the original God Key one and even weaker than God Key than 1st Ruler created. Known mimetic weapons are Black Orchid & White Lily, Judgement of Shamash and Judah's Oath. *Memetic "Feather": Can perform "Feather" skill but far weaker than Fuka's "Feather" *The Virtual World - Rain of Judgement: Otto cast the skill that look same as God Kiana "The Virtual World" skill but using Judgement of Shamash to shot enemies instead. Unknown God Key - Nullity Armor Nullity Armor is a special armor that absorb any Herrscher power or God Key weapon and turn the user's body into a weapon. However there is very high penalty for user lifetime and using duration will be reduced each time use depend on their lifetime so beware before using it! User(s): DR.MEI Using requirement: Have very high resist depending on elemental and need to recharge at least 2 hours before use. Abilities: *Herrscher core insert: Allow to insert any cores to the body and ignoring compability requirement. 6th God Key - Black Orchid and White Lily This is a special weapon created from 2 different weapons instead of one. If user have both 2 signature weapons, they can combine both of them to make a ultimate God Key with much higher firepower. Also the ultimate form can be split out to normal in case of emergency situations. User(s): Eleanor Schariac, Reanna Brigantia, Cecilia Schariac, Durandal Using requirement: Sacrafice their age depending on what skill they use. Abilities: *Javelin/Sword - Black Orchid: Decompose everything *Lance - White Lily: Regeneration and recovery (only living objects) 7th God Key - Judgement of Shamash User(s): The patriarchs of Kaslana family - Kevin Kaslana, Siegfried Kaslana, Kiana Kaslana Using requirement: Have high fire resist Abilities: *Dual guns form: Require Houkai power to use it, can be used to defeat most Houkai beasts. *Claymore form: Fuse dual guns into claymore form. One blow is enough to destroy a city and even eliminate a Ruler. Require heavy resist against fire or owner will be burned to dead. 8th God Key - Ember Dust A weapon created by DR.MEI, made from 8th Ruler Core User(s): Fuka Abilities: "Feather": When owner use this ability, they can control other people's brain signal. Ember feathers will appear around the owner and those who see "Feather" will fall into the illusion created by Ember Dust holder. It is also the reason for Fuka's extreme speed by creating an illusion for the enemy, making them think that the holder still in the same place. Mind-reading "Feather" Punch: Based on "Feather" ability, only valid on Fuka 9th God Key - Eden's Star User(s): Unknown user, Welt Joyce (9th clone weapon), Welt Young (9th clone weapon) Abilities: * The power to control gravity * Black Hole: Creates a black hole that can absorb any targets Welt Joyce, Einstein, and Tesla found Eden's Star in the year 1955 by following H.A's instruction. In 1995, Eden's Star was heavily damaged during a battle so Einstein modified into a cannon. 10th God Key - Xuanyuan Sword User(s): Ji Xuanyuan, Murata Himeko Using requirement: *Having knowledge to use its powers. *Having some sort of power in order to use it otherwise it would look like a normal-tier weapon. Abilities: *Thousand of swords: As there are 1000 Ruler pieces, Fire Moth have turned all of them to 1000 swords. However most of them are broken or missing. *Elemental Control: Possesses the ability to control 6 elements including Lighting, Ice, Wind, Fire, Earth and Darkness. As time progresses and specific conditions, the power of the god key increase. *Weapon-type changer: This weapon can transform into any other type of weapon depending on who use it. In Fuka case, it would change to gauntlet form. *Summon Clones: Owner of this weapon can summon clones, however each clones only have a specific elemental and far weaker than original user. *Increase Power: The sword itself give owner many powers including increase both attack and defense power, able to cast magic and increase reflexes. 10th God Key - Fist of Taixu User(s): Fu Hua Ability: same as Xuanyuan Sword 11th God Key - Judah's Oath This is the signature god key used by Kallen and Theresa, used to weaken and seal enemies. User(s): Kallen Kaslana, Theresa Apocalypse Using requirement: Use it for justice, otherwise it won't work. In case Kallen using it against Fuka it doesn't work. Abilities: *Restriction: Limit and weaken the energy intensity, including the Houkai energy *Imprisonment: Sealing target 11th God Key - Cherry Blossom Oath A combination between Judah's Oath and Sakura's power to create a special version of the oath. Using requirement: Same as original but also require 12th God power to turn it into Cherry Blossom Oath User(s): Theresa Apocalypse Using requirement: Need 12th God power Abilities *Lesser restriction: Limit and weaken the energy intensity but not strong as original Judah's Oath. *Sakura Blade: Attack nearby enemies with Sakura Sword at very high speed. 12th God Key - Jizo Sword This God Key contains the core of 12th Ruler, Higyokumaru which can project her consciousness into anything and everything. User(s): None, Yae Sakura gave the sword up to the real world. Ability: Summons Jizo Spirit Known Rulers 1st Ruler of The New World: Ruler of Logic Characters: Welt Joyce, Welt Young Welt Joyce, the first "Ruler of Logic" The symbol of Anti-Entropy (formerly the heir to the bishop of Otto's Destiny), ability to reproduce for understanding. After fully understanding the "interpretation" of a thing, the first Ruler can reproduce things with his own power. This kind of reproduction can even become a kind of "muscle memory" - but it has been copied by the first Ruler. The "blueprint" of the thing will be preserved and copied more efficiently the next time it is used. When the first Ruler reached Master Reproduce Mastery, he can cast some skills without even needing the weapon on the hand. (Even if it is the God Key, as long as he know how it works and how it can be used, it can be reproduced easily.) Because Walter's human consciousness overcomes the Ruler consciousness, he doesn't have the ability to control Houkai beast without obeying the Houkai. Welt become a symbol of Houkai renegade. Welt Young. the second "Ruler of Logic" Also known as Joachim Nokianvirtanen. When Welt Joyce died, he inherited the name of Walter Joyce and the core of 1st Ruler, and changed his name to Welt Young, taking on the new generation of Rule-abiding people who guarded human responsibility. The real lord of Anti-Entropy, the image of Joyce is presented to the world. When Welt Joyce became the 1st Ruler in 1952, he unconsciously destroyed Berlin and killed 300,000 people, including Carl Gustav, Einstein's first mentor. 2nd Ruler of The New World: Ruler of Nullity Character: Sirin Sirin, Ruler of the Nullity (not to be confused with Nihility which mean Nothing). Accompanied with the Houkai beast Benares dragon. At present, it is only clear that Schicksal has a plan named after her (Sirin's Plan). In the past of Sirin, which Kiana saw, Sirin was a poor girl who was used by the gods as an experimental body before become a Ruler, but she believed that the mother would love her and protect her. Ability is Nullity space manipulation, used to create imaginary spaces for attack and defense. During the fight with S-Class Valkyrja Cecilia, both got killed by Schicksal's missiles. 2nd Ruler core was split into 4 gems: 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th. In Otto's plan, awakened in K-423, occupied her body, caused a large Houkai disaster, called back Benares and even attacked the Destiny HQ. After the reappearance, she was defeated by Himeko and got injected with special serum. She turned into other energy madness, and the imaginary space collapses. Sirin’s consciousness is asleep and K-423 consciousness returns. 3rd Ruler of The New World: Ruler of the Lightning Character: Raiden Mei Raiden Mei is the former president of Massive Electric (referred as ME), The only daughter of Raiden Ryoma, a second grade student of Senba High School, and the student of St. Freya Academy, B-class Valkyrie. Her ability is to manipulate electromagnetic fields 'includes "super electric 'fields 'surrounding the body" and "electromagnetic pulses that destroy chemical bonds within the molecule".' After the young awakening ability was sealed by her father Ryoma, because she could not freely manipulate the power of the thunder, she was divided into two personalities,: the human personality and the Ruler personality. 4th Ruler of The New World: Ruler of the Wind Character: Wendy Wendy is an A-Rank Valkyrja, and also Theresa's best student and has a high potential of becoming a S-Rank Valkyrja, but she got controlled by the will of Houkai and became a Ruler. 'Her ability is to create the ideal fluid, which is embodied in the manipulation of the wind. She was known made hurricane destroyed more than half of New Zealand, which is recognized as the 4th Ruler's old HQ. ' 6th Ruler of The Old World: Ruler of the Death This Ruler has the ability to create and destroy any living creatures. Seele only had the stigmata of this Ruler. In Moonblade comic, Kiana was infused with 6th gem, lost consciousness, got controlled by Sirin, and later defeated by Shadow Knight Moonblade Fu Hua. 7th Ruler of The Old World: Ruler of the Flame Character: Captain HIMEKO The symbol of destruction, the '''ability to control molecular movement. '''The appearance is similar to the Himeko. She was most powerful physical destructive Ruler that turned the entire Australian into a sea of fire in just one week of birth. Later got killed by Kevin and the core was made into Judgement of Shamash. 8th Ruler of The Old World Unknown ability, killed by Kevin Kaslana. 9th Ruler of The Old World The ability to control gravity, killed by Kevin Kaslana. 10th Ruler of The Old World: Ruler of Domination (Thousand of Rulers) Characters: 1000 Rulers named from L10-001 to L10-1000 Every individual of thousands of people is far weaker than a single Ruler, with only few simple abilities. Thousands of people are scattered all over the world, with many different gender, race, age, and physical quality all show obvious differences. Abilites: *Elemental Control: Possesses the ability to control 6 elements: Lighting, Ice, Wind, Fire, Earth and Darkness. However it's far weaker than any rulers controlling a specific elemental. *Split Out: The core can be split into 1000 pieces which results to 1000 Pseudo-Rulers, however 1000 Pseudo-Rulers only powerful as much as 1 original Ruler. *Awareness Sharing / Mind Linking: Thousand of people can communicate with each other through a similar quantum entanglement. Thousands of Rulers were wiped out by Kevin Kaslana and DR.MEI 11th Ruler of The Old World: Ruler of Restriction This Ruler can limit and weaken the energy intensity, including the Houkai energy, killed by Kevin Kaslana. 12th Ruler of The Old World: Ruler of Erosion Character: Higyokumaru Higyokumaru (Not the real name) had the ability to project her own consciousness onto any object and control it freely. In reality, this Ruler was actually a self-aware lethal virus which was coloured black, which infected everybody and turned them into zombies. Not only that, but she was also able to control machines, launching nuclear missiles and destroyed a part of the old world. Professor MEI had to seal it into the purple box before it managed to destroy the rest of human civilization. The purple box later fell into Schicksal's hand, causing the Black Death. Eleanor Shania injected a fragment of this Ruler onto herself, becoming a large spider beast and later got defeated by Kallen and Otto. After witnessing the inhumane experimentation of Schicksal using Crystal Disillusionment, Kallen stole the purple box and ran away to Yae Village and later got fatally wounded. Yae Sakura later unwittingly opened the box, releasing Higyokumaru and all her stored hate all over the past time and possessed Sakura, turning her into a large fox beast that was later defeated and sealed by Kallen. Higyokumaru currently resides in the Stimgata dimension after the events of the Sakura Samsara. Abilites: *Self-aware lethal virus: infected everybody and turned them into zombies, also able to control machines too. *Ruler Authority: Can control zombies and beasts unless there is another Ruler controlling them. Pseudo-Herrschers In some cases, there are individuals who possesses extremely high Honkai energy similar to a Ruler but do not possess their own Ruler core. Known Pseudo-Herrschers: Yae Sakura Which possessed by the 12th Ruler, Higyokumaru. 3 Rulers revived by Sirin Aphora One of 3 Babylon experiment resurrected by Sirin, was given the gem "Eager Storm" , possessed the ability of the Wind Ruler, and was ordered to destroy in Finland-Oulu, bringing more power to Sirin. Agata One of 3 Babylon experiment resurrected by Sirin, was given the gem "Inflammation", possessed the ability of the Fire Ruler, and was ordered to destroy in Kazakhstan-Astana, bringing more power to Sirin. Bella One of 3 Babylon experiment resurrected by Sirin, was given the gem "Silent Death", possessed the ability of the Death Ruler, and was ordered to destroy in Russia-Novosibirsk, bringing more power to Sirin.